a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing optically active amines and chiral amines prepared thereby. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of easily preparing optically active chiral amines with high yield and purity, and chiral amines prepared thereby.
b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a method of preparing optically active chiral amines can be categorized into a chemical method using a metal catalyst and a biochemical method using enzymes as a biocatalyst. Recently, a new method of preparing chiral amines including a mixed catalyst of a metal catalyst and a biocatalyst has been researched, but there have been reported only three cases until now. The first case among these was disclosed by a German research team (Reetz, M. T; Schimossek, K. Chimia, 1996, 50, 668) and then by a British research team (Parvulescu, A.; Vos, D. D.; Jacobs, P. Chem. Commun. 2005, 5307). According to them, chiral amines can be synthesized by using a palladium metal catalyst supported on a sulfur oxide of an alkaline-earth metal as a racemization catalyst and lipase as a selective acylation catalyst in a dynamic kinetic resolution method. Another case was disclosed by a Swedish research team (Paetzold, J.; Backvall, J. E. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2005, 127, 17620). According to the disclosure, chiral amines are synthesized by using a ruthenium metal complex as a racemization catalyst in a dynamic kinetic resolution method. However, these methods have some disadvantages of having a low synthesis yield, using only benzylamine-based materials as a substrate, and having difficulty in reusing a used catalyst.